Ahora comprendo que el era mi Romeo y yo su Julieta
by clarisahsm
Summary: Helga tratando de ayudar a Phoebe a superar a Gerald le juega una serie de bromas que terminaran por unirlos y enamorarse, por causas obvias del destino no pueden estar juntos viéndose obligados a reunirse en secreto para poder amarse, ¿Sera este el principio de un amor imposible que sera prospero? ¿o de un amor imposible que terminara en desgracia?
1. El inicio de un amor imposible

**Holi bolis *-*hoy los vengo a enfadar con este nuevo FF =D esta súper loquísimo =3 bueno no ._. pero espero les guste _ ya me empalagaron mucho con tanto Arnold y Helga y decidí hacer este experimento B|**

**P.D: Hey Arnold! no me pertenece blablablá, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y este wey amm ._. okno Cx el cuñao* (si se como lo escribí) del creador de Los Simpson (googleando) a si ._. Craig Bartlett C=**

**Comenzamos:**

** Ahora entiendo que él era mi Romeo… y yo su Julieta**

**_El inicio de un amor imposible._**

Helga estaba fuera del consultorio de la doctora Bliss, ojeando unas revistas; no estaba esperando para entrar, si no para que alguien saliera. Miro su reloj varias veces y escuchaba algunos gritos bastante infantiles, bastante infantiles como para un chico de casi 23 años. Hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a Arnold, quien llevaba una paleta en la boca y que muy probablemente se la había dado la doctora Bliss para callarlo.

-Helga ¿puedes entrar un segundo?- Pregunto la doctora, y Helga solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Helga entro al consultorio y se sentó en el asiento del paciente.

-No, pero creo que ya se el motivo por el cual Arnold se comporta así.

-¿Puedo saberlo?

-Claro, no veo por qué no. Como sabes, Arnold creció sin sus padres y maduro muy temprano, ahora que ya los tiene se está comportado como un niño de 6 años, con responsabilidades de un casi adulto. ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si Arnold sigue con esa actitud en la profesión que en 1 año y medio ejercerá?

-Pues estará rodeado de doctores, es una ventaja.

-Y de enfermos, medicinas, sangre, tijeras, son algunas de muchas desventajas.

-Claro- Helga se paro y poso sus manos en su cara.

Bien, dicho esto, ya te puedes retirar, mañana vienes por el informe y seria todo.

-Hasta luego.

Helga salió del consultorio y miro a Arnold que estaba con la cabeza en el piso y el cuerpo en la silla, y su paleta en la boca como un niño pequeño que espera aburrido a su mamá.

-Arnold ¿Nos vamos?

Arnold al darse cuenta que era hora de irse se deslizo y cayó al piso, se levanto y sacudió un poco su ropa.

-Vámonos.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Entonces esa es la razón por la cual Arnold actúa así- Le dice Helga a Phoebe, la que había estado un poco triste los últimos días- ¿Phoebe, te encuentras bien?.

-Sí, bueno no, pero no es algo muy grave.

-Puedes confiar en mi…

-Gerald y yo… terminamos- Phoebe comienza a llorar como loca, no era para menos, después de más de 10 años de relación un adiós no era fácil para nadie.

-Phoebe, lo siento- Helga abraza a su amiga tratando de hacerla sentir mejor- El se lo pierde, es un estúpido, un imbécil, no llores que no merece tus lagrimas.

-Pero lo amo, no puedes decir eso de el.

-¿Lo amas? ¿¡LO AMAS? Phoebe despierta, le hare la broma más pesada que jamás se ha hecho, te lo prometo, y se arrepentirá por haber hecho llorar a Phoebe Heyerdahl.

**Días después…**

Helga caminaba por el patio del internado donde estudiaban, tenía planeada un serie de bromas contra Gerald, ya había hecho lo más fácil, poner excremento de perro detrás de manija para abrir la puerta del carro de Gerald, la segunda parte y a la que se dirigía…

Arnold le había dado una llave de su cuarto a Helga, el cuarto que compartía con Gerald. Los 2 chicos estaban en clases y Helga aprovecho para poner en marcha su venganza, entro al cuarto y después se dirigió al baño, encontrando el shampoo que sin duda era de Gerlad ya que tenía escrito "Para cabello rizado". De su bolso Helga saco un frasco de Peróxido que vacio en el shampoo de su víctima y le saco la tinta azul a una pluma que después vacio en el acondicionador.

Salió del cuarto sin dejar evidencia alguna y se dirigió a la parte más importante de la venganza, Helga se había enterado que ese día los padres de Gerald irían a visitarlo y que se reunirían en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad que era propiedad de los Johanssen los cuales ya habían llegado y solo esperaban a su hijo. Helga con cuidado y sin ser descubierta entro a la cabaña y en la puerta del baño puso una cubeta llena de pegamento, que al abrirla se derramaría sobre el pobre chico para que después le cayeran plumas negras y picapica.

De regreso en el internado Helga solo se sentó en el patio muy cerca del auto de Gerald para ver la función.

-Hola Helga- la saludo Arnold quien llevaba 2 paletas, una para él y una para ella.

-Hola Arnold, gracias –dice lo ultimo tomando la paleta que Arnold le extendió, después de todo con una paleta en la boca iba lograr disimular un poco mas su risa cuando todo comenzara.

-¡Miren a Gerald hahaha!- Harold señala al chico que solo llevaba una cara de pocos amigos.

Helga no pudo aguantar la risa y se apoyo en el hombro de Arnold que también estaba riendo.

-No le encuentro la gracia a tener medio cabello rubio y azul- Gerald se acerca a la manija de su auto embarrando el excremento en toda su mano- es todo ¡Quien fue! Exijo saberlo en este mismo momento!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Helga se levanto y dijo- Fui yo.

-Pataki ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?- mira muy molesto a Helga.

-A mí, nada, pero si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo.

-¿Con que amigo?

-¡Le rompiste el corazón a Phoebe, y eso no te lo perdono!

-¡Yo no le hice nada! Fue ella quien me termino para que lo sepas intento de Barbie.

-No me digas así estúpido aborto de payaso, en todo caso ¿porque te terminaría Phoebe si aun te "ama"?- dice lo ultimo haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Helga, no creo que es el lugar para hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no solo hablaras de mí, sino también de Phoebe y eso puede perjudicarla- dice lo ultimo casi al oído de ella.

-Claro.

-De hecho, en este momento no puedo hablar, tengo que ir con mis padres, pero cuando regrese, me las pagaras- termina subiéndose a su auto y apuntando su afro.

Al día siguiente toda la generación en la que se encontraban nuestros amigos fue llamada a reunión de teatro, esa no era una materia pero la universidad estaba adaptando más cosas para que los jóvenes se entretuvieran dentro de las instalaciones.

-Buenos días chicos, muchos me conocen y para los que no pues soy el profesor Hector Guillermo y estoy a cargo de las materias de artes visuales y de teatro, esta vez presentaremos el clásico de Shakespeare "Romeo & Julieta" por ahí me entere que presentaron esta obra en 4° grado de primaria y que los protagonistas fueron Helga y Arnold y por ese motivo no abra audiciones para los papeles principales ya que el Sr. Simmons me conto que lo hicieron excelente.

En ese momento todos se quedaron viendo a Arnold y Helga, el primero se encontraba comiendo una paleta y tratando de posar su pie detrás de su cabeza y la segunda solo sonreía divertida por la acción de su novio.

-¿Creen que me puedan actuar una escena?- pregunto el maestro a lo que los chicos no respondieron pero se pusieron de pie para hacer una escena, en este caso, la del balcón.

-Romeo, Romeo, ¿Por qué eres Romeo?- Helga comienza a decir sus líneas desde la cima de una mesa tratando de adaptar el balcón.

-¡Porque si!- interrumpe Arnold antes de que Helga continúe hablando, todos ríen ante la acción de Arnold con excepción del profesor.

-¡Señor Shortman! ¿Puede dejar de comportarse como un niño?.

-mmm ¡NO!

-Salga de mi clase.

-Ya pues, ya, me voy a comportar.

Terminaron la escena y al profesor le encanto, Arnold cuando quería podía actuar como todo un adulto, claro, cuando quería…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

_Cabeza de cepillo, no se me olvida que me debes una explicación sobre lo que paso, pon hora y lugar, yo estaré ahí acompañada por Betsy y Los 5 Vengadores._

-Genial, simplemente genial. Como si no fuera suficiente, ahora viene a defenderla su guardaespaldas- Gerald se encuentra ya solo en la cabaña recogiendo la basura que dejo su familia y buscando entre sus conocidos un peluquero que trabajara a las 6 p.m.

_Helga, a las afueras de la ciudad hay una cabaña que estoy seguro que sabes muy bien donde esta, eso explicaría el pegamento y las pluma que por cierto pican mucho. ¿Qué demonios tenía el pegamento?_

Gerald guardo su teléfono y se dispuso a terminar de arreglar y esperar a Helga para "explicarle" lo que paso.

En el internado, Helga recibió el mensaje y brinco la barda para salirse sin permiso ya que no tenía justificación.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Ya llegue y tengo el tiempo contado antes de que Phoebe se dé cuenta de que no estoy en el instituto y le diga a la coordinadora.

-Claro, para serte sincero ni siquiera yo se la causa pero un día en la tarde llego y me termino, me dijo unas palabras mas y me abofeteo, es todo lo que se- termina encogiéndose de hombros sentado en una banca en el porche de la cabaña.

-¿Sin causa alguna?- Helga se acerca confundida a sentarse a la derecha de su compañero.

-Eso creo, tal vez la aburrí, o no sé.

-Ya veo pero en verdad ¿no te diste cuenta de algo mas?

-Sí.

-¿De qué?

-Me di cuenta de que no se llorar, no puedo.

-Gerald… siento como me porte contigo pero yo pensé que tu le habías hecho algo a Phoebe y eso…

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ella? Cada vez que dices su nombre me clavas una daga en el corazón.

-Claro, sabes que cuentas conmigo, te conozco desde los 3 años y pues eres como el hermano de Arnold entonces ahh, no se que decir.

-No digas nada y gracias Helga, gracias por tu apoyo.

-No hay problema.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos sin hablar hasta que Gerald dijo algo:

-¿Ya quieres regresar?

-No, pero creo que no tenemos otra opción.

-Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante y venden hamburguesas ¿Qué dices? Yo invito.

-Solo porque no le quiero ver la cara a la coordinadora Margaret.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron al auto, lo único que dijeron fue que no hablarían sobre Phoebe o lo que ocurrió. Camino al restaurante cantaron algunas canciones de rock pesado, no podían creer que los dos se estuvieran divirtiendo tanto juntos.

La cena fue rápida, terminaron poniéndose pepinillos en el cabello y pintándose bigotes con la salsa de tomate y mostaza.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Fue genial, deberíamos repetirlo algún otro día ¿Qué dices?- Helga y Gerald caminan juntos por la entrada trasera de la universidad, procurando no ser visto por nadie.

-Por supuesto, pero la próxima te ganare en la guerra de pepinillos.

-Ni lo pienses Pataki, recuerda que la próxima llevaremos cucharas de plástico para que vuelen más rápido, y le dé al payaso.

-Lo se, me las pagara ese payaso, grrr "No puedes subir los pies a la mesa" como si el fuera el dueño.

-Lo es…

-Callate.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde las chicas vivían se despidieron:

-Entonces, te veo.

-Ajam.

-Me saludas a –se detiene en seco, antes de decir su nombre-.

-No te preocupes, yo te.. Comprendo, me saludas a Arnold.

-Claro.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Helga? ¿Qué hora es?

-Como las 12,lo siento Phoebe estaba fuera.

-¿Fuera?

-Si, fui a cenar con… con… con un schfsf.

-¿Con quién?

-Con schffsf.

-Entiendo, no le diré nada a Arnold- Phoebe se vuelve a tirar en su cama tapándose hasta la cabeza- Pero apaga pronto la luz.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¡Gerald! Hasta que apareces, Arnold se encerró en su cuarto y tiene la tv a todo volumen- le dice Stinky a Gerald quien corre a abrir la puerta cuando se da del escándalo que proviene de su habitación.

-Arnold ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy ju-ju-ju-jugandooooo! Eaeaea –le sacala lengua a Gerlad- nananananan wiowiowio soy un avión pffffff una ambulancia wiouwiou eaeaea soy un dinosaurio muuuu, soy el rey del mundoooooooooooooooo!- dice lo ultimo subiendo a la litera superior e imitando la conocida escena.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! Cálmate, le voy a hablar a tu mamá- Gerald toma su celular y se lo muestra.

-No, no, no ya Gerald- Arnold baja de las camas y toma el teléfono de Gerald que esconde entre unos muñecos de peluche que están en su cama, que es la de abajo por razones de que se movía mucho en la noche y se podía caer.

-Ya, es hora de dormir y bájale a la televisión ¿de acuerdo?

-sipiriririuuuuuuuuu.

_-Helga, ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?- _Se pregunta Gerald dando un largo y profundo suspiro.

**Y hasta aquí u ya se y les advierto que los primeros capítulos estarán medio aburriditos pero es parte de la historia =$ este capítulo y el fanfic en general lo dedico a algunas de mis compañeras que espero lo lean a_a la que se que si lo leerá es Glerys C: que es toda una loquilla QwQ hohoho Cx bye bye, se me cuidan loquillas y loquillos del mundo wiouwiouwiou una ambulancia Xd.**

**ClarisaHSM =P w meow *=**


	2. Vivo Por Ella

**Ahora entiendo que él era mi Romeo... y yo su Julieta**

**Vivo Por Ella**

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_El es uno de esos tipos, que al llegar a la cantina ponen la pistola sobre la barra y dicen "espero no necesitarla" y tras el efecto de la segunda copa apunta al cantinero sin necesidad alguna, así es el._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Era un nuevo día, las clases de teatro estaban por comenzar y los alumnos ya se encontraban en el auditorio, por petición del director todos estaban obligados a interpretar un papel en esa obra, o bien, ser los sustitutos. Algunos chicos estaban"echando relajo" y otros tenían la vista perdida en los celulares, Arnold por su cuenta miro que el telón tenía unas cuerdas muy llamativas para el y aprovechando la distracción de otros (y por otros me refiero a Helga y Gerald, quienes eran los que lo regañaban) se trepo por una escalera alcanzando así la cuerda más alta.

-Uno… dos- Arnold comenzó a contar ya a punto de soltarse- ¡Tres!- al gritar lo ultimo todos lo voltearon a ver, Helga trato de hacer algo pero no pudo al igual que Gerald.

Lo siguiente que se escucho en el lugar fue un gran estruendo proveniente del golpe que Arnold se dio contra algunas cosas de utilería.

-¡Arnold! ¿Estás bien?- Helga corre a ayudar a su amor con su "pequeño" accidente, y digo pequeño porque había hecho muchísimas otras cosas peores.

-Si…- responde Arnold con lo ojos cerrados y una voz un poco triste- solo… es… ¡Otra vez!- Se levanto como un rayo rumbo a la cuerda, de nuevo.

Gerald, quien permanecía enfrente de la escena tomo a Arnold del gorro de su sweater, quien por inercia, se regreso casi cayendo.

-Arnold, le voy a llamar a tu mamá y le voy a contar como te estás portando y no te va a dar paletas- le dice Gerald a Arnold, como si de un niño se tratara.

-¡Gerald! Eres muy chismoso- le responde Arnold a su amigo, y así se aparto hasta dejar casi solos a Helga y a Gerald en esa parte del auditorio, pues era bastante grande (el auditorio).

-¿En verdad le llamarías a Stella?- le pregunta Helga a Gerald.

-Ni siquiera tengo su número- dice Gerald, sin dejar de ver el suelo, pero al final levanto la vista para ver con media sonrisa a Helga.

-Que malo eres- Helga lo mira directo a los ojos tratando de lanzarle una mirada "acosadora" pero antes de que Gerald lo entienda, Helga suelta de carcajadas.

-¡Chicos, que escándalo por dios!- Entra el maestro al auditorio, poniendo así, control sobre el escándalo.

Los ojos de Arnold se posaron, ya no en la cuerda, sino en la persona que seguía al profesor, una joven de unos 22 años con una peluca purpura y vestimenta muy colorida, llamando así la infantil atención del cabeza de balón.

-Chicos, ella es mi sobrina Zea- dice el profesor que sube al escenario- representara a Rosalía, ya que la mayoría de las chicas no entran en el papel.

Zea hace una mueca por el comentario de su tío y sus ojos se posan en la cuerda que minutos atrás, había seducido a Arnold.

Con cuidado y sin llamar mucho la atención, o lo más que podía con su vestimenta, subió al escenario y por detrás del telón se trepo en la escalera, se quito sus zapatos estilo flat y cuando se va a tirar, siente una mano en su hombro.

-Hola- dice Arnold nervioso, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que tal vez pudiera comprenderlo.

-Hola- le responde Zea (con su voz chillona) volteándose hacia Arnold y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me gusta mucho tu cabello- Arnold toma un mechan de la colorida peluca y le empieza a dar vueltecitas, haciendo un tipo de rizo sin querer.

-Gracias, a mí también me gusta el tuyo ¿Cómo haces para que no se caiga?- pregunta la chica.

-No sé, así naci- le responde Arnold, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Romeo! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?- el maestro llama a Arnold para ensayar.

-¡Aquí estoy amaa!- lo último que el rubio dice hace reír a todos, como siempre, excepto al maestro.

El maestro regaño a Arnold por su conducta alrededor de 5 veces más en una hora que duro el ensayo.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Más tarde ese día Arnold y Gerald se encontraban en su habitación, el rubio jugando con dinosaurios de juguete, aviones y figuras de acción, incluso con algunos muñecos de peluche mientras el moreno se encontraba leyendo.

-Gerald ¿No sabes donde esta mi tarro de galletas?- le pregunta Arnold.

-No se- el moreno ignora prácticamente a Arnold y sigue leyendo su libro.

-¿Qué lees?- Arnold se acerca a Gerald, curioso por saber de que era el libro.

-Se llama ¡Atrápenme… si pueden!- Le responde Gerald, cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en un cajón al lado de la litera.

-¿Y de que se trata?- Arnold sigue con sus preguntas, cuando comienza con una por lo general hace 99 más en 3 minutos y pobre del que no conteste.

Gerald suspira y con mirada cansada le responde- Es de un chico que falsificaba cheques y se hacía pasar por piloto.

-Oh, qué bonito- Arnold dice eso y continúa su búsqueda de las galletas.

-Adiós Arnold, no hagas mucho ruido- El moreno se levanta y toma su chaqueta.

-Adios… y Gerald.

-¿Mande?

-Traes paletas verdes.

-Claro…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Al mismo tiempo pero en otra parte del internado, las chicas se encontraban en su habitación, Phoebe tenía días tirada en la cama, sin hacer o decir nada, había faltado a clases y saco justificante par toda la semana, Helga solo trataba de calmarla en vano.

-Phoebe, ¿Quieres salir a cenar o algo así?- Le pregunta la rubia a su mejor amiga.

Sin hablar Phoebe niega la invitación con el dedo índice.

-Vamos Phoebe, no puedes estar toda la vida así- Helga comienza a jalar de la mano a su amiga, llevándose una gran sorpresa- ¿¡Que rayos hiciste Phoebe!?- Helga toma el brazo derecho de Phoebe que está lleno de cortadas.

-Se siente bien… se siente algo…- responde con una voz seca.

-Phoebe, esto está muy mal, la voy a llamar a Margaret- Helga suelta el brazo de Phoebe y se acerca a la puerta.

-¡No! No le digas Helga… por favor- Le suplica la orienta a su amiga- Te promento que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-¿Quién me lo garantiza?- Dice Helga cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por favor! Te lo pido de rodillas, me meteré en serios problemas si mis papás se enteran.

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo- Helga toma su sweater y sale a paso apresurado de su habitación.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Gerald camina con las mano dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sentía que ya no podía mas y que no tenía razones para vivir (mas no tenia intensiones de suicidarse) su vista perdía en el cielo azul, como el sweater que Phoebe usaba a los 9 años era increíble como hasta la más remota cosa le recordaba a ella.

A cortos pasos de distancia (y sin que ninguno notara la presencia del otro) Helga caminaba con la misma mirada, e incluso llevaba las manos dentro de su sweater.

Por lógica, chocaron cayendo al suelo. Helga se paro como rayo y había preparado su puño para golpear a quien se había atravesado en su camino, pero al ver que se trataba de Gerald, por alguna razón, decidió no hacerlo y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo siento- se disculpa Gerald sacudiendo su pantalón.

-No hay problema- dice Helga, riendo porque a pesar de que Gerald se había cortado el cabello, ahí seguían las secuelas de su broma.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta el moreno.

-De nada DiCaprio- dice riendo mientras se aleja dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-¿DiCaprio?- pregunta aun mas confundido.

-Es que tu cabello es- hace ademanes con las manos- olvídalo- se da la vuelta, siguiendo su camino.

-hahaha- ríe con sarcasmo- ¿Y de quien será la culpa?

Se da media vuelta, volviendo a quedar frente a Gerald- Del payaso que no me dejaba poner los pies sobre la mesa- dice recordando lo pasado la noche anterior.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que jamás podremos volver a entrar a ese lugar.

-¿Tú crees?- Helga se acerca a Gerald, aun divertida con los recuerdos.

-La verdad…-Gerald se acerca más a Helga, como si le fuera a dar un beso- he llevado a Arnold, y puede seguir entrando sin problemas- se aleja bruscamente, para evitar besarla, por alguna razón, lo hubiera hecho pero ¿Por qué?

-Entonces creo que sin problemas ¿podríamos ir?- dice la rubia en broma.

-¡Vamos!- dice Gerald.

-Era broma, pero si insistes…

-Cuando no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder.

-¿Titanic?

-así es.

-uy si, uy si, te dije DiCaprio y ya andas ahogado.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Los dos lograron escapar por la parte trasera del internado sin ser descubiertos, fueron a cenar e iniciaron otra guerra de condimentos, la comida era lo que menos les importaba pues ambos necesitaban un descanso de sus vidas, y lo encontraban en el otro.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Por cuestión de que aun era temprano y no tenían pendientes ya en la universidad, decidieron ir a la cabaña a hablar un poco, comenzaron hablando de su infancia y todas las cosas que vivieron.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a ver "Carmen" y me quede dormida en tu hombro? Nada me había dado más pena en toda mi vida- dice Helga recordando una de sus tantas aventuras.

-Claro que recuerdo, pero cambiando un poco del tema ¿Qué música te gusta?- pregunta Gerald.

-Me gusta la música clásica.

-¿Andrea Bocelli?- le pregunta levantándose de su lugar.

-Sí, me encanta sobretodo "Vivo por ella", ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ven conmigo- Gerald toma de la muñeca a Helga y la jala al interior de la cabaña, encontrándose con un hermoso piano y Gerald comienza a tocar la tonada de la canción que Helga había mencionado.

-¿Sabes a quien está dedicada esta canción?- pregunta al rubia recargándose en el piano.

-Claro que si- dice Gerald sin dejar de tocar- a la misma música- responde.

-Tu si sabes ¿Cantas?.

Gerald solo la miro de reojo y comenzó a cantar:

**Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado,  
ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado  
vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad,  
vivo por ella y no me pesa.**

Helga se sentó a un lado de él en el piano y siguió cantando junto con Gerald:

**Vivo por ella yo también,  
no te me pongas tan celoso,  
ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso,  
ella a mi lado siempre está  
para apagar mi soledad  
más que por mi por ella yo vivo también...**

Es la musa que te invita...  
a tocarla suavecita...  
en mi piano a veces triste  
la muerte no existe si ella está aquí...

Vivo por ella que me da todo el afecto que le sale  
a veces pega de verdad pero es un puño que no duele

Vivo por ella que me da fuerza,  
valor y realidad para sentirme un poco vivo...

Cómo duele cuando falta...  
Vivo por ella en un hotel...  
Cómo brilla fuerte y alta...  
Vivo por ella en propia piel...  
y ella canta en mi garganta mis penas más negras de espanto...

Vivo por ella y nadie más  
puede vivir dentro de mí,  
ella me da la vida, la vivo...  
si está junto a mí... si está junto a mí

Desde un palco o contra un muro...  
vivo por ella al límite...  
en el trance más oscuro...  
vivo por ella íntegra...  
cada día una conquista la protagonista es ella también...

Vivo por ella porque va dándome siempre la salida  
porque la **_música_**** es así  
fiel y sincera de por vida**

Vivo por ella que me da noches de amor y libertad  
si hubiese otra vida, la vivo  
por ella también... ella se llama **_música _******

Yo vivo también, vivo por ella créeme  
Por ella también.

Al terminar de cantar ambos se miraron y Gerald decidido se acerco poco a poco a Helga y la beso, la rubia en ningún momento negó el beso, al contrario lo correspondió…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Hemos terminado *u* espero les haya gustado y pues ¿Qué pasara entre Arnold y Zea? O mejor dicho la pregunta del millón ¿Qué pasara con nuestros cantantes? Ambos se dejaron llevar en ese beso, ¿habrá sido efecto de la canción? O en verdad se "gustan gustan" como diría Lila X3.**

**P.D: No creo que haga falta mencionar que la canción es "Vivo por ella" de Andrea Bocelli y Marta Sanchez, y que Hey Arnold! No me pertenecen a excepción de los creados por mí para este FF blablablá.**

**Con amor: ClarisaHSM *.***

**Gracias mi compañera Anita que me abrió los ojos y me izo entender a quien estaba dedicada verdaderamente esta obra de arte (Vivo por ella)**


	3. Fuego Helado

**wAhora comprendo que él era mi Romeo... y yo su Julieta**

**¿Amor?**

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Amor Discorde,

Odio Amarte,

Clara Confusión De La Naturaleza,

Pesada Ligereza,

Seria Vanidad,

Causa y Forma,

Fuerte Y Débil,

Fuego helado…

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Poco a poco, Gerald y Helga fueron alejándose uno del otro, con los ojos abiertos como platos y rubor en sus mejillas por lo que acababa de suceder, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo.

-¿N-nos vamos?- al fin le pregunta tartamudeando Gerald a Helga.

-Si- dando la respuesta positiva, Helga se levanta del piano y sale de la habitación.

Gerald se quedo sentado en el piano con la vista perdida pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hasta que su teléfono lo regreso al mundo.

-¿Bueno?

**-¡Gerald, tienes que venir lo más rápido posible! **-le dice gritando Stinky.

-¿Qué paso?

**-Arnold se lanzo de la terraza del edificio de chicos.**

-¿¡Que!?- dice eso levantándose del piano- ¿Y está bien?

**-Sí, no fue nada grave porque callo dentro de la piscina pero al parecer trago mucha agua.**

-¿Y está en el campus o en el hospital?

**-Está aquí, pero ya llamaron una ambulancia.**

-Está bien, voy para el hospital entonces.

**-Ok, y si puedes localizar a Pataki pues no la encontramos por ningún lado y lo único que Arnold dice es "Helga".**

-Sí, está aquí conmigo, dile a Arnold que todo va a estar bien- dicho eso Gerald colgó y salió rápido a donde Helga estaba con la vista fija en el cielo.

-Helga, tenemos que ir al hospital- le dice Gerald a la rubia.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunta Helga enarcando una ceja.

-Arnold salto de la terraza a la alberca- le responde corriendo a su auto.

-¿¡Que!?- grita Helga con los ojos como platos y corriendo al vehículo.

-Stinky me llamo y me lo conto- Gerald dice esto estando ya los dos dentro del carro.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- vuelve a preguntar Helga sacando su teléfono para contactar a la familia de su novio.

-No lo sé, probablemente lo vio en la televisión.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Después de esperar un buen rato fuera de la sala de emergencias, por fin Helga y Gerald pudieron entrar a ver a Arnold, que para su sorpresa, el golpe o los tragos de agua con cloro no le había hecho nada.

-Arnold, ¿Por qué te lanzaste de la terraza?- le pregunta Helga, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Quería volar- dice entre risas.

La rubia solo movió suavemente la cabeza en forma negativa con una media sonrisa y sin querer cruzo la mirada con Gerald, el que se encontraba al otro lado de la camilla.

-¿Cuándo te dan el alta?- pregunta Gerald.

Arnold solo se inclino de hombros y con señas les dijo a sus dos amigos que se acercaran para decirles algo.

-La enfermera me da miedo- les susurra.

Las risas por parte de Helga y Gerald no se hicieron esperar, estaban de acuerdo que aunque Arnold la mayoría del tiempo era bastante estresante, tenía sus ratos en los que valía la pena su infantil actitud.

-Chicos, la hora de visita termino, podrán venir por el mañana- informo la enfermera a la que Arnold le tenía miedo, provocando así que el rubio se escondiera debajo de su sabana.

-Seguro- Helga se levanto y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza (y sobre la sabana) a Arnold-.

-He-Helga, no trajiste a Mossi, ¿verdad?- le pregunta el rubio a Helga, algo decepcionado y descubriéndose un poco.

-Lo he olvidado Arnold- se vuelve a sentar- pero te prometo que lo cuidare.

-Gracias- vuelve a cubrirse.

Gerald se despidió de Arnold y el primero junto con Helga emprendió el viaje de regreso al campus.

-Helga…- dice Gerald sin despegar la vista del camino.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sobre lo de hace rato… yo no…

-No te preocupes, fue el momento- Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche ninguno de los dos percibió el sonrojo del otro.

-Claro…- después de eso, Gerald suspiro y llegaron al campus sin decir algo más.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Helga llego a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, esperando ver a Phoebe dormida, pero lo que vio en cierta manera la emociono y sorprendió.

-¿Phoebe, a donde vas?- le pregunta la rubia, al verla vestida y terminándose de peinar.

-Con Gerald, quiero aclarar las cosas- voltea con Helga- ¿Cómo me veo?

Helga se puso a recordar lo que había sucedido esa tarde, y sabia tan bien como Gerald que no fue precisamente "el momento" el que los llevo a ese beso.

-¿Helga?- Phoebe se para y mueve una mano frente a Helga.

-¿Ah? Oh si! Hahaha te ves muy bien Pheeb's

-Gracias, y con tu permiso- tomo su bolso- te veo al rato.

Helga se tiro a la cama pensando en "eso" aunque en el hospital o los traslados no lo había recordado, ahora si y junto con un sentimiento de culpa, después de todo era el novio de su mejor amiga, era algo prohibido, como un Montesco para una Capuleto…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Gerald, por su parte, llego a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, había estado pensando en lo agradable que sería la noche sin Arnold, sin sus repentinos ataques de risa a las 3 a.m. o cuando se ponía a cantar.

-¿Gerald?- se escucho la voz de Phoebe detrás de la puerta y el moreno solo abrió los ojos tan rápido como fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Phoebe?- se extraña de verla ahí.

-¡Lo siento! Todo fue mi culpa, no puedo vivir sin ti- la pelinegra se lanzo y abrazo a Gerald casi a medio pasillo, provocando a si las miradas atónitas de algunos de sus compañeros y amigos.

-Phoebe…- Gerald solo correspondió el tierno abrazo, pero en su mente pasaban otras cosas.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Temprano por la mañana Helga fue por Arnold al hospital y regresaron al campus un poco más tarde, pues fueron a desayunar o en lo que cabe la palabra pues el rubio estaba en los juegos infantiles con otros niños de máximo 10 años.

Ya en el ensayo todo fue de maravilla, Arnold se comporto perfectamente sin niñerías o cosas por el estilo, dejo a todos impresionados.

-¡Chicos!- Rhonda y Lila suben al escenario, siendo la primera la que habla- ¡Necesito su atención!.

Todos posaron la vista en las dos chicas.

-Como saben- continua- este es el último año juntos de nuestra generación y queremos hacer algo especial- hace un ademan con las manos dándole la palabra a Lila.

-Bueno, ayer durante el ensayo tuve una idea que estoy segura les va a encantar.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta Harold, con su clásico tono.

-Una fiesta de antifaces en el rancho de mi padre, verán, adaptaron el lugar para eventos y fiestas, y ya decorando quedaría muy, muy bien.

-Yo ya fui a ver el lugar y es ideal para una fiesta- la apoya Rhonda.

-Y esa no es la mejor parte- continua Lila- nos podríamos quedar a dormir allá, también hay varias habitaciones, ¿Qué dicen?.

Las murmuraciones, tanto negativas como positivas se comenzaron a escuchar.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Será divertido, cosas así no se repiten nunca, es nuestro ultimo año y mas para los que estamos juntos desde el jardín de niños- dice Rhonda.

"Esta bien" "Sera Genial" "Cuenten conmigo" fue los siguiente que se escucho.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Al día siguiente…

Arnold se encontraba jugando en un parque dentro del campus, dándole vuelta a una de esas esferas para girar dentro de ella, hasta que alguien llamo su atención…

-¿Puedo subir?- pregunta Zea, la que el día de hoy vestía unos shorts blancos con estoperoles rosas, una blusa de manga larga color azul con algunas líneas rosas y calcetas altas de colores acompañando a sus tenis verdes, y claro, una peluca amarilla (no rubia) nada discreta.

El rubio detuvo por completo el juego y dejo subir a su nueva amiga.

-¿No te mareas?- le pregunta Arnold.

-No, de hecho dale más rápido- al recibir la orden, Arnold comenzó a darle vueltas muy rápido al juego.

Zea se puso de pie sobre la banca que dentro del juego se encontraba.

-¡Te vas a caer!- Arnold asustado detuvo el juego y se paró de su lugar haciendo que Zea se callera y Arnold la siguiera quedando casi abrazados en un momento poco conveniente, ya que Helga acababa de llegar al lugar.

Arnold solo miro a Helga y cuando se iba a parar para saludarla la rubia ya se estaba alejando.

Helga ya a unos metros considerables de distancia saco su teléfono y unos audífonos, y puso la primera canción que encontró.

Una noche por delante  
demasiadas por detrás  
confesándole a mi almohada  
que nadie me hace llorar  
Cuando llegan las estrellas  
temo que mi sensatez  
subestime mi manía  
de querer volverte a ver.

_¿Por qué me siento así? El estaba con ella jugando, Helga tu misma viste cuando calleron por accidente, pero entonces ¿Por qué me siento molesta?_

Soñaré que tú me despiertas  
y aun vive tu apuesta por nosotros dos.  
Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha  
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor.  
Por eso cada noche me muero  
después me envuelve un rayo de sol  
se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
y me salgo yo.

_No puedo dejar de amar a Arnold, el es el amor de mi vida y siempre ha sido así, he luchado por el desde los 3 años, he llenado libros de poemas por el, pero tal vez lo que amaba de él era su increíble __**madurez **__que ahora ha quedado en el pasado._

En cuanto cierro los ojos  
se me encoje el corazón  
lo que dura un parpadeo  
es ya una foto de los dos.  
Y aunque se que nuestra historia  
es la que nunca pudo ser  
en algunos de mis sueños  
ser valiente es tu papel.

Helga seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que llego a donde necesitaba llegar, pero ¿Por qué? Porque se dirigió hacia ese lugar si sabía que lo iba a encontrar a él.

Y una vez duerma mi cabeza  
tomará el mando el corazón.

Soñaré que tú me despiertas  
y aun vive tu apuesta por nosotros dos.  
Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha  
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor.  
Por eso cada noche me muero  
después me envuelve un rayo de sol  
se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
y me salgo yo.

A veces al hablar de mi vida  
termino por romper a llorar  
supongo que es así como empiezo  
a ocultar lo que quiero decir de verdad.

-¿Helga?- pregunta Gerald, impactado de ver a Helga ahí, incluso más que la noche anterior con Phoebe.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha  
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor.  
Hasta siempre compañero  
nuestra historia se acabo.  
hasta siempre amigo mío  
ya no hay sitio para dos.  
Por eso cada noche me muero  
y en las mañanas me hacen vivir  
así de día tengo mis años  
y en cambio de noche  
mis años...

-¿Estás bien?- vuelve a hablar Gerald, retirándole un audífono a Helga.

-Claro, solo, yo solo…- Helga comienza a pensar en alguna excusa para no decir la verdadera causa de su actitud- te quería preguntar cómo había salido todo con Phoebe.

-Bien, ya somos novios de nuevo- le responde Gerald con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

-Que bien, es que no le pude preguntar a Phoebe por que llego muy tarde y se fue muy temprano- dice la rubia.

-Si, me comento que tenía que salir del campus- Gerald comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, y no incomodo en forma mala si no que sentía mariposas en el estomago desde que miro llegar a Helga.

-¿En verdad? A mí no me comento nada…

-Pues tu lo dijiste, llego muy tarde y se fue muy temprano.

-Tienes razón

-Oye…

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ir por un café?

-Seguro, tal vez así logre distraerme un poco

-¿De que?

-De todo- dice riendo y caminando junto con Gerald rumbo al café que estaba dentro del campus, no era muy bueno pero era aun gran lugar para charlar.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Asdfgh hoy no tengo ganas de poner preguntas estilo "¿Qué pasara?" porque son las 2:17 a.m. de lunes, para ser sincera, dije que no iba a publicar hasta el siguiente domingo pero me sentí obligada por que no publique el domingo pasado y ustedes saben, bueno les escribo bostezando gracias por leer y espero su reviwesito sensual ;3 bye!

P.D: La cancionde "Noche" de LODVG :3


	4. Cómplices

**Ahora comprendo que él era mi Romeo... y yo su Julieta**

**HHHHHHHHHH**

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú, Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré de ser una Capuleto.

¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro tu nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo, Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y, a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mí toda entera!

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Al día siguiente…

Helga terminaba de arreglarse para asistir a clases mientras Phoebe estaba bañándose.

Parte de la tarde de ayer la había pasado con Gerald en un café, como saben, el café de ese lugar sabia a rayos, y ni que decir sobre los postres y otras cosas que vendían ahí, charlaron sobre su infancia y como fueron creciendo, los problemas que habían tenido, etc.

La rubia, ya lista, comenzó a guardar algunos libros dentro de su mochila, estaba completamente concentrada en eso, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, era realmente raro que alguien fuera a visitarlas a esa hora, pero ya que…

Cuando Helga abrió la puerta se sorprendió a ver a Arnold ahí, y más por cómo iba vestido.

-Hola Helga- saluda Arnold tratando se esconder algo detrás de él.

-Hola Arnold, ¿A qué se debe tanta elegancia?- responde el saludo, y pregunta pues no era propio de Arnold, bueno, no era propio de nadie vestir de traje para ir a clases.

El rubio aclaro su garganta- ¿Te enojaste por lo de ayer verdad?

-¿Por lo de Zea?

-Si, es que solo estábamos jugando, te juro que ella acababa de llegar y como se cayó y luego y tu y yo y… y…

-No te preocupes Arnold, todo está bien- finaliza dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Te traje esto- dice extendiéndole un arreglo de flores que formaban un lindo perro blanco con un moño rosa en el cuello a modo de collar.

-Gracias Arnold, es muy lindo- dice Helga sinceramente y con una sonrisa en la boca- lo voy a poner en la mesa ¿De acuerdo?

Ante la respuesta positiva de Arnold, Helga puso sobre su mesa de noche el lindo arreglo.

-Nos vamos bella dama- le dice Arnold extendiéndole el brazo.

Helga solo sonrió ante la actitud del rubio, era realmente sorprendente y tierno al mismo tiempo, seguía teniendo esa actitud infantil pero que a ella hasta a cierto punto le agradaba.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Días después…

Todos estaban en el ensayo, faltaban pocos días para presentar la obra a la ciudad, si tenían suerte podrían llegar a presentarla al estado y si ganaban la presentarían en Nueva York para todo el país…

-Bien chicos, hoy vamos a ir todos al rancho de Lila para comenzar a arreglar el lugar, vamos a ir en cinco carros diferentes así que pónganse de acuerdo, cinco personas por vehículo…- dijo Rhonda

Phoebe al escuchar esto se prendió del brazo de Gerald y le sugirió que en su auto fueran Arnold, Helga, él y ella, y podían invitar a alguien más.

-¿Todos ya tienes vehículo?- pregunta la dulce Lila.

-¡Yo no!- dice Zea.

-Pues ven con nosotros, aun hay un lugar disponible ¿Verdad chicos?- Pregunta Arnold a sus amigos.

-Sí, por mi está bien- asegura Helga.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Ya en el auto.

-Muero por ver el lugar- dice Phoebe.

-Yo también, pero si Rhonda dijo que el lugar estaba bien, de seguro es una mansión el tal rancho- dice Gerald.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Arnold se estiro lo suficiente como para prender la radio, era demasiado tiempo sin moverse para él, y se estaba aburriendo demasiado…

_-Y bien Charlie, ¿cantas?_

_-De que canto, canto corazón, que me salga bien ya es otra cosa._

_-Bien ¿Te avientas una ahorita al aire? Te aseguro que muchos de nuestros radio oyentes mueren por escucharte cantar…_

_-Está bien, ¿Cuáles tienes Sam?_

_-Pero va a ser una difícil, te lo advierto… ¿I will always love you? ¿Qué te parece?_

_-No, la verdad no me la se…_

_-¿My heart will go on? Ya sabes, la del Titanic…_

_-Algo en español por favor, podría ser la del Titanic en español si quieres…_

_-No, yo creo que esta si te la sabes._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Vivo Por Ella, de Andrea Bocceli._

Al escuchar eso, Helga y Gerald se vieron por el retrovisor, pero desviaron sus miradas demasiado rápido para que ninguno de los dos percibiera el sonrojo del otro. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Phoebe quien iba en al asiento del co-piloto.

Gerald cambio de estación antes de que comenzaran a cantar…

-¿Quién quiere escuchar a una loca cantar?- se excuso.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Unos minutos y kilómetros más tarde…

-Wow, en verdad que es un lugar muy bonito- se escucha el comentario de Sheena que había bajado de un carro al lado del de Gerald.

-Y quedara mejor ya que arreglemos- dice Rhonda.

-Voy a sacar la tela que compramos para tapar la alfalfa ¿Me acompañas Arnold? Es que tu eres el más alto y no creo poder alcanzar la tela.

-Seguro- Arnold corre detrás de Lila.

-Bien, ¿Quieren ir a ver el salón donde será la fiesta?- les pregunta Rhonda.

Casi todas las personas que estaban ahí salieron detrás de Rhonda, incluyendo a Phoebe y a Helga, pero la rubia fue detenida por el brazo de Gerald.

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?- le dice el moreno.

-Claro pelos de espagueti- dice jalando su brazo, dejándolo así en libertad de las manos de Gerald.

-No se tu, pero quiero aclarar las cosas, yo se que nunca he sido tu persona favorita ni tú la mía y ¡Rayos! Hace un año éramos enemigos mortales y yo…

-Se claro ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bien, tú lo pediste Pataki, desde aquel día cuando tú y yo pues… ya sabes, creo que no he estado muy seguro sobre mis sentimientos y… pero tú eres la novia de mi mejor amigo y mi novia es tu mejor amiga y yo se que, que, esto que siento es algo que está mal conmigo o al menos eso creo… ¿entiendes?- pregunta, mientras siente que su corazón se le sale del pecho

-Sí, eso creo y te entiendo porque me sucede más o menos lo mismo- responde, sintiendo no menos esa emoción que Gerald.

**Solo una vez yo quisiera entrar****  
****En tu ser, ver lo que ves, tocar****  
****Con tu piel, me pregunto si****  
****Me sientes como te siento.**

-¿Entonces…?- dice Gerald, tratando de calmar esa tención que poco a poco se fue formando.

-No lo sé, todo es muy confuso porque tu… en los últimos días tu me empezaste a gustar gustar, pero quiero a Arnold, solo que su actitud a veces cansa y siento que no toma lo nuestro en serio, me ve más como su madre que como su novia- dice con desilusión- pero sin embargo, el ha sido mi único amor, lo he amado desde que tenía tres años Gerald, tres años…

**Y solo una vez yo quisiera****  
****Ahogarme en tu miel****  
****Ser como eres, pecar con tu piel****  
****Descubrir si tú me mientes****  
****Como te miento****.**

-Yo siento lo mismo con Phoebe, no tan fuerte como lo tuyo con Arnold, pero igual la he amado desde los ocho o nueve años, estoy en las mismas que tu, su actitud últimamente, hablando de hace un año se ha vuelto muy cambiante como si tuviera algún trastorno bipolar.

**Siempre que alcanzamos****  
****La cumbre saltamos sin dudar****  
****Como un par de locos más****  
****Deliramos.**

-¿Tu también lo notaste?- dice Helga sorprendida, puesto que llego a creer que la loca era ella, siempre había alguna situación rara a su alrededor si de Phoebe se trataba.

-Sí, es como si la escuela la hubiera enloquecido pero ella siempre se ha preocupado, aunque últimamente a exagerado por todo.

**Caemos despacio al mundo****  
****De ayer, andamos descalzos****  
****Sin mojarnos los pies, somos****  
****Cómplices del mismo mal****  
****Y al final, caemos despacio.**

Después de un largo silencio Helga tuvo una no tan mala idea, algo infantil pero buena a final de cuentas.

-¿Te atreves a subir hasta la cima de la alfalfa?- pregunta la rubia, señalando la gran montaña de comida para las vacas.

**Solo una vez...  
Yo quisiera entrar en tu ser  
Ver lo que vez...  
Beber con tu sed  
Establecer una conversación con tu mente.**

-Claro que me atrevo Arnold- responde el moreno, llamando Arnold a Helga por su "peculiar idea"

-Que gracioso, te apuesto a que llego primero- Reta la chica a Gerald.

-No lo creo Pataki- responde ante las palabras de Helga, mientras corre rumbo a la montaña de alfalfa.

**Y es que si alcanzamos la cumbre****  
****Saltamos sin dudar,****  
****Como un par de locos más******

**Desvariamos.**

Mientras subían se escuchaban algunos quejidos por parte de los dos, el dolor que se sentía cuando el material del que estaba hecho la "montaña" se clavaba en las manos de ambos.

**Caemos despacio al mundo de ayer****  
****Andamos descalzos sin mojarnos los pies****  
****Somos cómplices del mismo mal****  
****Y al final caemos despacio.**

Por fin después de un minuto soportando ese mínimo dolor, llegaron a la cima, siendo Gerald el primero y después ayudo a Helga a subir.

-No es justo, tú tienes más fuerza y eres más alto, era obvio que ganarías- dice enojada, pues no había ganado su propia apuesta.

-Lo que tu digas Helga, pero, ¿Cuál es mi premio por haberte ganado?- pregunta orgulloso.

**Al mundo de ayer****  
****Andamos descalzos sin mojarnos los pies******

**Somos cómplices del mismo mal******

**Somos cómplices del mismo mal.**

-¿Tu premio? Déjame pensar- dice en tono sarcástico- ¡Ya lo recordé!- exclama y se lanza en contra del moreno, haciéndolo caer un par de metros abajo, aun sobre la alfalfa.

-¡aaah Helga...! - grita Gerald desde abajo, fingiendo dolor para hacer que su contrincante bajara a ayudarlo.

Cuando escucho el grito, la rubia como instinto se dejo caer para ayudar a su "amigo".

**Somos cómplices del mismo mal****  
****Y al final caemos despacio...******

**Caemos despacio ...******

**Caemos despacio ...******

**Oooo oooo ...**

-¡Te tengo!- Gerald, mientras jalo a la rubia dejándola sobre él.

-Estas loco, en verdad me asustaste- dice Helga, sin moverse- tienes algo en el cabello.

-¿Dónde?- la vanidad de Gerald mientras de su ahora corto cabello hizo que no se diera cuenta de que Helga le estaba haciendo otra broma.

-¡Aquí!- Helga jalo el cabello de Gerald, pero no conto con que el chico para evitar un mayor dolor, movió su cabeza cuando ella tiro de su rizado cabello, dejando así sus caras y bocas "peligrosamente" juntas…

Gerald no iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad de volver a unir sus labios en un beso, pero antes de que el hiciera el movimiento Helga ya lo estaba besando…

El beso estaba durando demasiado como para ser el momento o para no ser nada… esta vez los dos lo hacían consientes, y el beso continuo hasta casi un minuto siendo finalizado por la rubia que se alejo con los ojos como platos, no creía lo que estaba pasando y pasado lo que ella pensó habían sido tres segundos ya habían sido casi 5 minutos, mirando fijamente a Gerald sin hacer o decir nada al igual que el moreno.

-¡Yo también quiero subir!- ese grito proveniente de Arnold que acababa de arribar junto con Lila cargando una tela color plateada fue lo que hiso que Helga y Gerald regresaran al mundo.

Helga se estiro lo suficiente como para ayudar a su novio a subir junto con la pelirroja a la montaña con la tela para comenzar con el trabajo de la decoración…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Pasadas dos horas todo el grupo estudiantil ya casi había terminado de arreglar el dicho rancho que como bien había dicho Gerald era toda una mansión, lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los chicos se quedaran ahí a pasar la noche en diferentes cuartos.

A la hora de subir a los automóviles Arnold y Zea ya tenían algunos raspones y manchas de pintura en la ropa, la generación pensaba que el caso de Arnold era único, pero cuando conocieron a Zea… dejaron de pensar eso.

Helga fue la primera en subir, siendo seguida por Gerald mientras esperaban que todos dejaran de hablar y subieran al automóvil para regresar al campus…

-Gerald…- lo llama la chica rubia.

-¿Si?- responde al llamado volteándose hacia Helga.

-Ya sabes lo de… tu sabes, te recuerdo que es un secreto pelos de espagueti.

-Somos cómplices Helga, si yo lo digo te afecta igual que a mi si tu lo dices,,,

-Cómplices…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**¿Qué les pareció? :O**

**Lo sé D: no tengo vergüenza U_U pero les aseguro que a ustedes también les pasa en las vacaciones:**

**Primera semana**

**Lunes: ¡Esta semana voy a escribir y a publicar sin falta!**

**Martes: Aun tengo seis días, b*tch please…**

**Miércoles: Hoy comenzare a escribir…**

**Jueves: Bien, llevo la mitad, mañana lo acabo**

**Viernes: ¡Es viernes! No pienso hacer nada…**

**Sábado: ¡Pánico! Mañana tengo que publicar y apenas llevo cinco mendigas palabras.**

**Domingo: ¡Qué más da! Aun tengo otras dos semanas para publicar…**

**Y eso me sucedió, las tres semanas de vacaciones solo que como buena mexicana me tuve que esperar al día antes de regresar a clases U_U malditas vacaciones por que se van tan rápido? Grrr**

**Bueno :C les diría que les mando mi cariño pero estoy demasiado triste por regresar al colegio T-T**

**Igual los quiero y espero su estúpido y sensual (no tanto como Norman Reedus, pero mas sensual que Jon Bernthal, pero de igual manera no tanto como Jon Bon Jovi joven) ¿De qué hablaba? ._. ¡Ah sí! Su estúpido y sensual review :3**

**P.D: La canción es "Cómplices" del estúpido y estúpidamente sensual Leonardo (Grrr) De Lozanne (Mi actor favorito y mi cantante favorito de música en español se llaman Leonardo) *-* que bonito, DiCaprio,,, De Lozanne, DiCaprio,,, De Lozanne, sin duda DiCaprio x3.**


End file.
